Mejores hermanos
by Aspros D'Lars
Summary: Trunks creia que la soledad era un sentimiento que nadie podía compartir; solo hace falta ver un poco mas allá y encontrar a un hermano para salir de ese camino. Drabble participante del Concurso de "Los 12 deseos" de la pagina de Facebook "Por los que escribimos fanfics de Dragon Ball",


**¡Hola! Tanto tiempo desde que no me he pasado a escribir. Lo lamento, en serio, eh tenido mucho trabajo y hasta ahora sali de vacaciones. Asi que, al menos por un periodo de tiempo, me verán publicando algunos capítulos, drabbles o oneshots, ¿Quién sabe? jaajajajaja**

 **Este solo es un drabble hecho para el Concurso de "Los 12 deseos" de la pagina de Facebook "Por los que escribimos fanfics de Dragon Ball", usando el sentimiento de "Empatia" y a Trunks como protagonista.**

 **Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

 _ **Mejores hermanos**_

Trunks siempre había deseado tener un hermano, no importaba que fuera mayor o menor. Crecer bajo la tutela de su mamá era increíble, pero había momentos en los que ella estaba muy ocupada y sumergida en sus inventos; Vegeta, bueno, el no era el mejor de los padres, pero había mostrado en contadas ocasiones que si lo quería pero, en secreto, siempre había envidiado a Goten por tener a Gohan.

¿Qué se sentiría tener a alguien a quien le pudieses contar todo? A quien, pasara lo que pasara, permanecería ahí por el simple hecho de tener tu propia sangre.

—¡Goten no seas tan bruto! —gritó Trunks viendo la piedra salir disparada y destrozar varios árboles a su paso. —¡Te dije que no tan fuerte!

—¡Pero tu me dijiste que si te ganaba me prestarías tus juguetes! —chilló el azabache.

Trunks suspiró resignado. A veces Goten lo desesperaba mucho; era demasiado ingenuo y, para mala suerte de ambos, le hacía caso sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a decir el hijo de Goku. —Gohan saldrá pronto de vacaciones, ¡me dijo que me traería muchos juguetes!

—Eso es genial —susurró Trunks, todo animo abatido.

Frente a él, Goten seguía lanzando piedras a todo lo ancho del gran rio con extrema felicidad. Incapaz de darse cuenta de la sensación de envidia que crecía en su interior. Tal vez él siempre tuvo todos los juguetes, todos los permisos y salidas a los parques de diversiones, pero cuando su padre se encerraba a entrenar y cuando su madre se enfrascaba en alguna máquina, él se quedaba solo, sin nadie más con quien charlar o jugar.

—Goten —comenzó el Brief, pero Goten comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndolo.

—Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Siempre está en sus clases y mamá no me deja visitarlo; solo quiere que estudie, eso es aburrido.

Ahí fue cuando el hijo de Vegeta recordó algo importante. Goku, el padre de Goten, había muerto hace años y su amigo nunca lo había visto más que en fotografías. Conocía a Milk, sabia como era y su propia madre le había platicado mucho sobre ella.

Si él se sentía solo, ¿cómo se sentía Goten sin su padre ni su hermano?

—A veces quisiera que mi papá estuviera aquí —continuó Goten, esta vez acariciando entre sus manos una pequeña roca. —Gohan me contaba que siempre se escapaban juntos para jugar y entrenar. Aunque eso les consiguiera muchos regaños; seguro era muy divertido.

Tal vez no tendría un hermano mayor como Gohan, pero su amigo se encontraba más solo que él.

—Hey Goten —llamó Trunks ganándose la atención de su amigo. —Después de jugar con mis juguetes, ¿qué te parece si vamos a entrenar?

¿Qué importaba si no tenía a un hermano mayor? ¿O si a veces se sentía muy solo? Tenía al amigo más fuerte del mundo para charlar y jugar, para hacer tonterías y ser regañados juntos.

Si, ninguno de los dos estaba solo. Tal vez Goten eran demasiado bruto para notarlo, pero pronto él le haría saber que podría ser el mejor de los hermanos.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Espero que fuera de su agrado, navidad es una época perfecta para escribir este tipo de relatos: llenos de sentimientos y con la capacidad de producir emociones en algunos lectores.**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo!**


End file.
